All I Ask of You (A Phantom of the Opera and Love Never Dies Prequel)
by BroadwayBoundGirl
Summary: Raoul De Chagny and Christine Daae were just kids. Monsieur Daae use to tell them stories of the North. All was fine. Christine then grew up, and all changed. Her father died. She became a dancer at the Opera Populaire. "Little Lottie" changed all together. What of their childhood though? Rated T to be safe!


_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of The Opera or any of the characters or dialogue from the musical._

_Also, this is on my wattpad account, MegGiry._

"My dear, I was asked to give you this." Madame Gary told Christine Daae.

"A red scarf... The attic... Little Lotte..." Christine scanned the page muttering, slightly above a whisper.

As she read, voices floated down the stairs, getting closer and closer.

"Christine Daae, _where_ is your scarf?" A voice interrupted Christine.

"Monsieur?" Christine addressed the voice.

"You can't have lost it. Not after _all_ the trouble _I_ took. I was just fourteen and _soaked to the skin!_" The man's voice had a humorous tone.

"Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf! "Christine exclaimed, realizing who it was." Oh, Raoul. So it is you!"

"Christine. Little Lotte, Let your mind wander ..." Raoul spoke of what her father had said to her when they were younger.

"Remember that, too? "Christine asked excitedly.

"Little Lotte thought,' Am I fonder of dolls...'" Raoul continued.

"Or of goblins or shoes..." Christine joined him in saying this.

"Or of riddles or frocks?" Christine finished.

"Those picnics in the attic? Or of chocolates?" Raoul asked if she remembered.

"Father playing the violin..." Christine trailed off.

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North..." Raoul finished for Christine.

"'No, what I love best', Lotte said, 'is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'" Christine smiled at old memories.

"The Angel of Music sings song in my head!" Raoul repeated.

"Father said, "When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you". Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music. "Christine told Raoul of joyous news.

"There's no doubt of that. But now, we'll go to supper!" Raoul invited Christine.

"No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict!" Christine tried to explain.

"I shan't keep you up late!" Raoul joked.

"No, Raoul..." Christine cried out.

"You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes Little Lotte!" Raoul smiled fondly, his brown eyes shining.

"Raoul! Things have changed, Raoul!" Christine called after him as he walked up the stairs.

"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" Christine's new tutor, The Angel of Music, bellowed from a hidden area.

"Angel! I hear you! Speak - I listen ...stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak -forgive me ...enter at last, Master!" Christine tried to apologize.

"Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror -I am there inside!" The Angel appeared by Christine's reflection.

"Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel ..." Christine said as the mirror opened up to reveal the "Angel of Music".

Christine stepped in and the mirror closed behind her.

"Christine!" Raoul cried out to her.

But it was too late. Little Lotte was gone...

_'The sea a beautiful place to be.' thought the Young Raoul De Chagny, who was spending his time with his family by the sea shore.___

_On this particular day, there was a celebration ringing out across the land. A new king had been born. What better time to spend the celebration by the shore?___

_Raoul's hazel eyes scanned the length of the sand, seeing another family down a short ways. The girl, faded in the distance, had curly, brown hair that barely brushed the waist. She wore a black dress, accented with a red scarf. The father reached to grab the girl's hand, his smile grew in size as he saw the girl's smile in equal size. The mother... What of the mother? Where was she? The mother seemed to be missing from the scene. The girl and her father were walking closer and chatting. Raoul could hear parts of their conversation.___

_"Mother would have loved this." He could barely hear her voice.___

_"Indeed, she would have, child." The father nodded sadly.___

_Raoul had listened for quite some time, until he saw the girl sit down within reach and the father walk back the way they came to retrieve the basket. His parents would have never done such a thing. Grandfather forbade it.___

_The girl's face saddened as she sat in silence. Raoul could now see her features clearly. She looked as if she was his age, fourteen, and was petite. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, but looked black from the angle. Her skin, a pale color, not much of a peach, but not sheet white. Her hair was tied back in a black bow. She sat for a while in the uneventful air.___

_Suddenly, the red scarf unfolded itself from the girl's neck. It twisted around in the air. The thin piece of elegant fabric landed afloat a bit of ways from the shore. If you went to fetch it, you would be soaked, from head-to-toe. The girl jumped up and, tripping over her dress, instantly landed where she was before. The girl's skin was a ghostly white as she muttered to herself along the lines of, "Not mother's scarf."___

_Raoul didn't think of what he was doing. He instantly shot up and walked over to the girl and then, into the sea. By the time Raoul reached the scarf, he was soaked completely. He retrieved the scarf and brought it back to the girl, soaked to the skin. He handed it to the girl.___

_"Thank you, Monsieur." The young miss smiled.___

_"Please, call me Raoul, Mademoiselle. I do not care for being called Monsieur." Raoul replied, returning the smile. He offered his hand.___

_The girl shook it. "Christine. Christine Daaé. "She told Raoul her name. "Tell me... Raoul... Why did you go into the sea to fetch my red scarf?" Christine questioned.___

_'Christine... What a pretty name.' Raoul thought.___

_Raoul blushed." I-I-I...ummmm..." He rocked on his heels back and forth, back and forth. He then sat by the girl.___

_"Yes?" Christine asked, grinning a bit.___

_"... Never mind..." Raoul mumbled.___

_"Little Lotte!" The girl's father came back. "And... Monsieur... Why in the world are you all soaked?" He suspiciously eyed Raoul.___

_"Oh, Father! He is because Raoul went into the sea to fetch my scarf." Christine's voice merrily rung through Raoul's head.___

_"Thank you, good Monsieur. Now if you'll excuse me, we ought to get go-" Christine's father started.___

_"Oh, Father! Can we stay?" Christine interrupted, eyes shining brightly.___

_Christine was beautiful. Even for such a young age. They were old enough to know love, except it was so foreign to Raoul; he did not know what the new feeling was.___

_"Yes, of course, Christine." Her father smiled.___

_Raoul and Christine chatted as the adults talked. It would appear they'd meet again._


End file.
